Missing you
by EijiPanda10
Summary: Hiroki has been spending a lot of time away from Nowaki for the past several months. But Hiroki has a plan; a big one. Can his love get through to Nowaki when he reveals what he's been doing in secret for his lover? One shot with lemon.


AN: I like this pairing a lot and decided to write a one shot. There is some lemon. Please leave reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjo Romantica. This story is my original creation. Based off of the series

Hiroki stared at his day planner. A giant, red circle marked the one day that he anticipated most in the world. In approximately two months, Hiroki and Nowaki would be celebrating four years of living together as a couple, almost like husband and wife. That one mark signified four years of endurance, longing, sadness, joy, despair, forgiveness, hope; the typhoon that was Hiroki and Nowaki's love. In the tens years since Hiroki and Nowaki had begun seeing each other, nothing in Hiroki's life had been as turbulent as his relationship with Nowaki. But Hiroki would never trade that for anything; not riches or power or even world peace.

Hiroki's year long goal was about to come to fruition. Hiroki was so overjoyed, he could weep. Hiroki was about to make a grand gesture of his love for Nowaki. Hiroki had put a lot at stake in order to make his plan go smoothly. Hiroki had always let Nowaki make most of the major sacrifices in their relationship. Nowaki seemed happier that way. But Hiroki wanted to be the one to make the sacrifice this time around.

Nearly a year ago, Hiroki accepted an associate professor position at T University. The position came with the prospect of becoming a professor in two year's time. Hiroki would also have the chance to head a research project of his choosing. The offer was a gold mine. But Hiroki knew accepting it would mean working longer hours than he was already working. Not to mention, it was a long commute to T University from his apartment. Hiroki didn't want to spend any more time away from Nowaki than was necessary.

On the day Hiroki accepted the offer, Hiroki was on his way to the post office to drop off a letter politely declining the offer. Hiroki was passing by a newly opened travel agency, when a young man grabbed his arm and pulled him into the small office space. Hiroki was seconds away from giving the man a piece of his mind, when he saw a poster of a handsome couple standing in front of the Eiffel Tower.

Hiroki thought back to when Nowaki had first returned from his studying abroad. All Nowaki talked about for weeks was traveling around the globe and seeing the greatest wonders of the world. Hiroki had a chance to make a small portion of that dream come true. The assistant professorship would pay handsomely. Hiroki could purchase a vacation package to Paris for the two of them.

Hiroki left the travel agency immediately. He threw away the letter and instead called the head of the Japanese literature department at T University and accepted the offer. When Hiroki returned home, he told Nowaki that he had a change of heart about the offer. Nowaki was excited for him and made a special dinner that night. But Hiroki could see that Nowaki was saddened by the news. They both knew that this meant spending a lot of time away from each other.

Hiroki's schedule took a great toll on his mind and body. He had twice as many students as before. He worked so late some nights that, when he returned home, Nowaki was already asleep. Hiroki would pass out as soon as he got into bed. And he woke up so early, that he didn't get the chance to talk to or eat with Nowaki. Nowaki told Hiroki several times that it was alright for Hiroki to wake him up anytime.

But Hiroki didn't want Nowaki to be exhausted on the job. What made the situation even more unbearable was that, since Nowaki had completed his fellowship, he was on a more routine schedule. Hiroki hoped that his feelings would reach Nowaki when their anniversary came around. Hiroki had personally asked Nowaki's superior if he could take a week off for the vacation. Of course, Hiroki didn't mention that it was a vacation for their anniversary. And he hoped that Nowaki wouldn't be mad at him for going behind his back like that.

The school term was about to end in a couple of weeks. Hiroki was in his office, typing his letter of resignation. Hiroki would give it to the department head that afternoon. Hiroki already had plans to return to M University. Hiroki printed the letter and placed it in an envelope. He walked over to department head's office. Seeing that the door was locked and the lights were off, Hiroki slid he envelope under the door.

Hiroki arrived home unusually early that day. He would have the chance to eat dinner with Nowaki and have an actual conversation. Hiroki hummed as he opened the door to the apartment he shared with Nowaki. It was empty for the time being. Hiroki assumed that Nowaki was out picking up groceries for tonight's meal. Nowaki made dinner every night, whether or not Hiroki came home in time for them to eat together. Nowaki wanted there to always be something nutritious in the apartment for Hiroki to eat.

Hiroki took a bath and was now sitting on the couch reading Akihiko's newest novel. An envelope was lying on the coffee table, containing two plane tickets to Paris. Hiroki planned to surprise Nowaki with news of the trip when he came home. About twenty minutes later, Nowaki opened the door; he almost didn't notice Hiroki sitting on the couch as he walked towards the kitchen. When Nowaki saw Hiroki sitting in the living room, he dropped the groceries on the floor and tackled Hiroki. It had been two weeks since Nowaki had seen Hiroki fully awake. Nowaki had been getting up in the middle of the night to watch Hiroki sleep for the last two weeks. That was the way Nowaki usually got to see Hiroki.

Nowaki kissed Hiroki furiously. He began unbuttoning Hiroki's shirt, but decided rip it open instead, sending buttons flying everywhere. Nowaki paused to pull his shirt over his head and resumed kissing Hiroki with so much force that it hurt his lips. Nowaki then began biting Hiroki's neck, working his way from left to right, until Hiroki had several little red splotches on his neck. Nowaki moved his way down to Hiroki's nipples. He sucked at them as if he were drinking threw a really narrow straw.

"Uhh, hmmmm."Hiroki moaned from the pleasure.

It had been so long since he'd felt Nowaki's lips all over him like that. When Hiroki's nipples had become red and hard, Nowaki moved even further south and unbuttoned Hiroki's pants. He pulled them off hurriedly, along with Hiroki's underwear. Nowaki slid his tongue around Hiroki's throbbing tip. Pre-cum leaked out as Nowaki massaged it with his tongue. Nowaki began sucking Hiroki's head like it was a sweat piece of hard candy.

"Awwwwwww!" Hiroki released a long, soft moan in response.

With his large, warm hand, Nowaki started to stroke Hiroki's penis. Nowaki's penis was becoming erect, pressing against his pants in an attempt to escape. Nowaki released his grip on Hiroki's penis and took it into his mouth. Nowaki sucked hard and fast, bobbing his head at a steady rhythm.

"Awww!" Hiroki cried out.

The pleasure was so intense; Hiroki felt that he would cum any moment now. Nowaki pulled back when Hiroki gained a full erection. Nowaki stood up and pulled down his pants and underwear. Nowaki pulled Hiroki up to his feet, turned him around, and bent him over the cushions. Nowaki then crouched down and used his tongue to circle around Hiroki's entrance. Things were happening so fast to Hiroki, but he went with the flow. Hiroki always let Nowaki do as he pleased with his body. His submissive tendencies were very strong. Hiroki melted with Nowaki's every touch. Hiroki made a whining sound as Nowaki's tongue pushed its way inside of Hiroki. Hiroki gasped in anticipation of Nowaki's hard cock entering him.

Nowaki slipped two fingers into Hiroki, running them deep into Hiroki's warmth. When he pulled them out, Nowaki knew Hiroki was ready to receive him. Nowaki stood up poised his cock in front of Hiroki's entrance. Holding onto Hiroki's hips for balance, Nowaki slipped his tip into Hiroki, who clenched tightly around Nowaki's member. Nowaki pulled back a little and then pressed further into Hiroki.

"Awwwwwwwww!" Hiroki cried.

The pain felt so good. Hiroki was certain that he would melt to nothing if Nowaki continued. Nowaki pushed further into his lover until his scrotum was pressed firmly against Hiroki's pale cheeks. Hiroki's knees started to buckle and he grabbed the back of the couch to steady himself. Nowaki pulled back, moaning as Hiroki squeezed him firmly. Nowaki slowly began thrusting his pelvis back and forth.

Hiroki's eyes started to water. The pleasure was running all over his body. If he could, Hiroki would relive this moment for the rest of his life. Nowaki quickened his pace as Hiroki loosened up. Hiroki arched his back, throwing his head up and crying out up as Nowaki brushed against his spot. Tingles engulfed Hiroki's body as Nowaki entered further into him.

Hiroki began massaging his cock; in a few minutes he would shoot his warm fluids all over the couch. Nowaki sped up even more, thrusting vigorously into his lover. Hiroki let out a growl like noise. Nowaki was nearly at his point. He could feel his cock tensing up as it prepared to release his cum into Hiroki. Nowaki leaned into Hiroki, thrusting as deep into his lover as he could. Hiroki had quickened his hands motions and could feel his couch preparing to spill its contents out. Nowaki hit Hiroki's spot again, causing Hiroki to spill his cum out over the couch. Hiroki tightened around Nowaki, who, after a few more thrust, released his cum into Hiroki. "I love you." Nowaki said, as his cock returned to a limp state.

Both men were now breathless and proceeded to put their clothes back on. Nowaki grabbed the groceries that had been tossed to the ground and put them away in the kitchen. In the mean time, Hiroki had gathered some wet paper towels to clean up the mess on the couch. When Nowaki re-entered the living room, Hiroki was standing beside the couch holding an envelope in his hand.

"What's that? "Nowaki asked as he stood in front of Hiroki.

"Why don't you open it.?"Hiroki replied, handing the envelope over to Nowaki.

It was a plane, unmarked envelope. Nowaki tore it open and pulled out two plane tickets.

"Paris"! What's going on?" Nowaki asked after reading the tickets.

"It's my anniversary gift to you. A week-long vacation in Paris. I know you liked studying abroad so much and I wanted to do something really special for you. I took the position at T University so I could afford the trip." Hiroki replied smiling.

"Wow. That's all so fascinating. But how am I going to get the time off? I haven't been working long enough to have earned vacation time." Nowaki said with a puzzled look on his face.

"I hope you don't hate me when I tell you this. I went to the hospital a few months back and pleaded with your supervisor to give you the time off. He granted my request and also promised not to tell you." Hiroki responded.

"It wasn't your place to interfere with my job like that." Nowaki said. Hiroki's expression changed to a look of disappointment.

"But I'm glad you cared so much and putting this together for me."Nowaki said, hugging Hiroki.

"I love you more than anything." Hiroki said.

'I know." Nowak replied.


End file.
